RSSI is widely used in power measurement of signals. However, variation of ambient temperature will have effect on the characteristics of the RSSI, resulting in inaccuracy of the power measurement result. When the ambient temperature varies, temperature characteristics of the RSSI need to be compensated, so as to ensure accuracy of the power measurement result of the RSSI.
Existing temperature compensation methods may be divided into three classes. The most widely used method is to store RSSI temperature compensation values under various temperatures, and select a corresponding temperature compensation value for compensation according to current temperature. Another class of method is to use an analog device inverse to the RSSI temperature characteristics for compensation. And a third class of method is to increase training signal transmission branches, so as to periodically calibrate the RSSI. All of these methods increase the complexity of hardware.
It should be noted that the above description of the background art is merely provided for clear and complete explanation of the present invention and for easy understanding by those skilled in the art. And it should not be understood that the above technical solution is known to those skilled in the art as it is described in the background art of the present invention.